A camshaft adjusting device is known from DE 10 2010 018 205 A1. A drive gear of this camshaft adjusting device is firmly connected to an intermediate member, which extends from the drive gear in the direction of the camshaft. One area on the intermediate member is provided as a radial and axial sliding bearing for mounting the camshaft in a cylinder head.
Another camshaft adjusting device is known, for example, from the patent WO 2006/045389 A1. This camshaft adjusting device has a housing that is sealed from the surrounding area and which is firmly connected to a belt pulley. The belt pulley is driven by means of a toothed belt from the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine so that a fixed phase relationship between the angular position of the belt pulley and the angular position of the crankshaft is provided. The adjusting mechanism of the camshaft adjusting device is disposed radially inside the belt pulley and allows an adjustment of the phase relationship between belt pulley and camshaft of the internal combustion engine. The entire camshaft adjusting device, according to WO 2006/045389 A1, is disposed on the outside of the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. A lubricant may be found in the housing of the camshaft adjusting device, where the lubrication is designed as a lifetime lubrication. Various static and dynamic seals ensure that the housing of the camshaft adjusting device is permanently sealed.